f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Park Circuit
Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit | image = | location = Albert Park, Melbourne, AUS | length = 5.303km | turns = 16 | record = 1:24.125 ( Michael Schumacher, , 2004) | firstgp = 1953 Australian Grand Prix (non-championship) 1996 Australian Grand Prix (championship) | lastgp = 2019 Australian Grand PrixContracted to 2023 }} Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit, also called Albert Park, is a racing circuit in Melbourne, Australia, and is the current home of the Australian Grand Prix. The circuit runs clockwise in a park in downtown Melbourne. __TOC__ History Racing at the Melbourne Street Circuit started in the 1950s roughly on the plan of the modern circuit. Racing there ended when problems regarding racing in public parks came up. However, the circuit was rebuilt in 1996 with several changes: the direction of travel was reversed; the Jaguar Curve looped off and replaced with the Sports Centre Esses; the Chicane on the back stretch was axed in favour of a kink; the Clark Chicane was added; and the circuit's front straightaway was moved away from the lake in the infield. The race was plagued by environmental issues that reduced the usability for the park. Despite this, racing has thrived there. Albert Park is a well-liked circuit among drivers for its fast flowing layout, although the difficulty in passing remains a concern. Layout 1953 The first track was laid out around Lake Albert, a shallow former estuary that became a lake after the city of Melbourne filled in the path to the sea. The track was laid out in the parkland that surrounded the lake, running counter-clockwise and measuring 5.027 km/3.124 miles in length. The course started near the north end of a road called Aughtie Drive, and followed it for a gently winding 1.2km that was functionally a long straightaway. Near the south end of the lake, the course made a moderately tight 90° left (Melford Corner) onto Ross Gregory Drive. The cars went straight for km before a sweeping, 80° left (Austin Healey Corner) onto Lakeside Drive. After a short squirt the cars made a tight left-right at a roundabout (Powerhouse Corner), then set off on the wide and gently bending drive. Over the course of almost 1.5 km, the cars made a gentle 70° left, followed by slight bend to the right, and after another km straight they took a very long, 45° right, taken flat out by the bravest souls. After a km straight, the cars slowed for a sweeping 110° left (Lucas Corner), and found themselves on Albert Road Drive. Following this for about km, with a quick left bend in the middle, the cars reached the slowest turn on the course. This was a 100° sharp left (Jaguar Corner), just before the start/finish line. The pits were of a temporary nature, just past start/finish on driver's left. The races were quite popular, but the organizers had issues with crowd control, safety and damage to the park. After the 1958 events, the races ceased. 1996 On 21 March 2018, the start/finish straight was named the Walker Straight, in honour of the late ex-Australian Grand Prix promoter Ron Walker. Future The organizers have announced plans to analyze the track following the 2020 race, with the objective of increasing overtaking. Events Notes es:Circuito del Gran Premio de Melbourne de:Albert Park Circuit ja:アルバート・パーク・サーキット Category:Circuits Category:Current Circuits Category:Temporary street circuits Category:Australian Circuits Category:Circuits that Débuted in 1996